Wife For Madara
by risazala
Summary: Terbangun dan terlahir kembali dalam dunia Naruto. Menjadi anggota Klan Senju. Dan harus menikahi Uchiha Madara. Dan punya tanggung jawab mengubah masa depan. Self Insert.


Kematianku tidaklah menyakitkan. Aku hanya tenggelam di sungai karena terpeleset dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa - apa lagi.

Pertama kali aku membuka mataku lagi. Aku pikir aku selamat dan hidup. Tapi coba tebak apa yang kutemui ?

Aku terperangkap dalam sebuah tubuh bayi lemah yang tengah di gendong seorang perempuan berambut perak cantik dengan mata merah menawan.

" Bukankah dia sangat menggemaskan Sayang ?" Wanita itu memperlihatkanku pada seorang pria berwajah asam padaku.

" Dia seorang gadis." Pria itu mendesis.

Wanita itu lansung memelukku protektif. " Dia adalah Anak kita." Wanita itu berusaha melindungiku.

" Tapi tetap dia adalah seorang gadis. Apa kau pikir dia akan berguna untuk melawan Uchiha ?" Pria berwajah asam itu menggertak Wanita yang memelukku.

" Dia pasti akan menjadi lebih kuat seperti saudaranya yang lain." Wanita itu memelukku lebih erat tapi tidak terasa menyakitiku . Malah seperti melindungiku dan terasa sangat hangat.

" Terserah kau saja." Pria menyeramkan itu pergi dan meninggalkanku berdua dengan Wanita itu.

" Halo..., Natsumi. Aku adalah Ibumu." Wanita yang mengaku Ibuku itu tersenyum hangat padaku .

Lima tahun berlalu sejak aku datang ke dunia ini. Pertama aku telah mengetahui bahwa aku ada dalam dunia Naruto lebih tepat nya waktu sebelum Konoha di bangun. Yang kedua, ternyata aku menjadi saudara termuda dari Hashirama Senju dan Tobirama Senju. Yang ketiga ternyata aku akan bertemu Uchiha Madara.

Aku tidak berbohong ketika aku bicara akan bertemu Uchiha Madara. Nyata nya sekarang Kakak tercintaku Senju Hashirama tengah menyeretku untuk menemui teman rahasianya. Walaupun aku tahu itu adalah Madara.

" Natsumi, kau pasti akan menyukai temanku. Dia sangatlah baik. " Kakak ku tersenyum lebar.

Andai saja kau tahu Kak. Tentang masa depan kacau yang di sebabkan sahabatmu itu.

Aku cuma balas tersenyum kecil. Tidak menjawab.

" Owh, Madara kau sudah ada di sini! " Saudara bodohku melambai penuh semangat pada teman to be musuh di depan kami.

Boleh tidak aku menggetok kepala Hashirama Senju ? Tapi, aku takut di demo fans Anime Naruto.

" Hashirama...-"

Madara melihatku. Aku memandang datar ke arah nya walau sebenarnya aku ketakutan.

" Ini siapa ?"

Kak Hashirama mendorongku ke depan Madara. " Ini Adik ku Natsumi. Natsumi ini Madara, Sahabat terbaikku. "

Aku membungkuk sopan. " Salam kenal." Aku berkata singkat lalu lansung bersembunyi di balik Kak Hashirama.

Kak Hashirama lansung sweatdrop melihat tingkahku. Dan Madara menatapku jengkel.

" Apa aku semenakutkan itu. Sehingga Adik perempuan mu sampai bersembunyi begitu ?" Tanya Madara terdengar kesal daripada marah.

" Mungkin wajahmu bagi Adikku itu sangat menyeramkan. " Kata Kakak ku polos.

Wajah Madara memerah menahan kesal dan tak lama terjadilah kejar - kejaran antara Kakak ku Hashirama dan Madara.

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu semenjak aku pertama kali aku bertemu Madara. Sekarang keadaan sudah banyak berbeda. Desa Konoha sudah mulai di bangun.

Klan Senju dan Klan Uchiha telah berdamai karena Kakak ku dengan berani atau dengan bodoh nya menawarkan nyawanya untuk di bunuh secara suka rela oleh Madara. Dam untung nya Madara tidak menerima dan lebih memutuskan untuk berdamai .

Terima kasih padaku juga karena telah menyelamatkan nyawa Uchiha Izuna. Tanpa aku mengobati nya dia pasti sudah mati dam Madara pasti akan menjadi jahat. Tapi aku tak bisa lengah.

Aku adalah seorang Nin medis paling hebat setidak nya pada masa ini. Dan kekuatan bertarungku juga mungkin juga sama dengan tokoh Tsunade minus payudara besar dan jutsu awet muda.

Aku menguasai jurus elemen petir, air dan tanah. Dan aku lumayan kuat walau tidak sehebat Kakak ku Hashirama tapi setidak nya tidak akan mudah di kalahkan oleh Madara jika kami bertarung.

" Halo Natsumi."

Aku menoleh. Dan Madara tiba - tiba ada di belakangku. Ini nasib buruk atau baik, aku tak tahu.

" Oh, Madara- sama. Selamat siang!" Aku mencoba tersenyum walau palsu.

Madara menyipitka matanya padaku. " Kau masih tidak berubah, Natsumi. Apa kau masih takut padaku ?" Madara mulai mendekatiku.

Dengan cepat aku melangkah mundur. Kak Tobirama! Dimana kau selagi aku membutuhkan mu?

Lupakan tentang Kak Hashirama. Kalau urusan dengan Madara. Dia akan selalu membela sahabat baik nya itu daripada kami Saudaranya.

" Mau apa kau ?" Desisku pada nya.

Madara menatapku heran. Lalu tangan nya menyentuh rambutku. " Ada bunga kelopak Sakura di rambutmu. "Madara tersenyum geli melihat tingkahku.

Aku merengut. Aku menatap tajam ke arah nya. Lalu, dengan hati kesal aku berniat pergi tapi tangan Madara menghentikanku.

" Natsumi, aku ingin berbicara padamu tentang Izuna."

Aku berhenti. Fakta atau berita tentang Izuna selalu membuatku tertarik. Aku memang sedikit tertarik pada Izuna karena wajah nya sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke mengingatkan ku oada tokoh favoritku Uchiha Itachi. Aku selalu berharap di lahirkam pada waktu Itachi sudah ada di dunia ini.

"Ada apa ? Apa ada yang salah dengan kesehatan Izuna? " Aku bertanya. Ini wajar mengingat akulah yang bertanggung jawab untuk kesehatan Izuna sejak aku menyembuhkan nya. Takut dampak dari serangan Kakak ku Tobirama masih ada.

" Tidak ada. Tapi, Izuna ingin mengundangmu untuk makan malam di rumah kami."

" Di komplek Klan Uchiha ?" Aku bertanya skeptis .

" Iya. Apa ada masalah ?" Nada bicara Madara terdengar tersinggung. Mungkin dia berpikir aku membenci bergaul dengan Uchiha mengingat kelakuanku yang senang menghindar ketika aku di dekat nya.

" Tidak. Tidak ada masalah sebenarnya. Tapi apa memak tidak masalah dengan Anggota Klan Uchiha yang lain ?" Tanyaku sedikit khawatir .

" Tidak masalah." Madara menjawab ringan.

Tidak masalah kepalamu? Batinku jengkel. Itu kau yang jadi masalah nya Madara bukan Klan Uchiha. Hatiku benar - benar merasa kesal tapi aku berusaha menahan.

" Ta-tapi-"

" Sudah. Sebenar nya kamu itu mau atau tidak, Natsumi ? " Madara menatap ke arahku. Kok terdengar sangat memaksa jadi nya.

Dengan ragu aku mengangguk. Madara tersenyum dan aku merengut kan wajahku jengkel.

Madara = 1

Natsumi =0


End file.
